voezfandomcom-20200222-history
そんなに私を期待させないで
Lyrics In Japanese そんなに私を期待させないで もっとあなたを好きになってもいいですか 今日はいつもより夕日大きくて あなたにも見せたいって思った きっと世界中であなただからこそ 照らせるような光もあるんだろう 辛いとき抱き締めることはできないけど いつだって祈ってるよ そんなに私を切なくさせないで 急がな思い溢れちゃったら どうすんの？どうすんの？ 邪魔をするほど夕日はないから せめて私なりの最大のエールを ずっとずっと繋がるこの思いが 変わらないように だけど そんなに私を期待させないで もっと大きな夢見ちゃったら どうすんの？どうすんの？ 独り占めしちゃいたいくらいの気持ち 押さえながら今日も焦がれる そんなに私を切なくさせないで もっとあなたを好きになってもいいですか 気づいてよ﻿ Lyrics In Romanji son'na ni watashi o kitai sa senaide motto anata o suki ni nattemo iidesu ka kyou wa itsumo yori yuuhi ookikute anata ni mo misetai tte omotta kitto sekaijuu de anata dakara koso teraseru you na hikari mo aru ndarou tsurai toki dakishimeru koto wa dekinai kedo itsu datte inotteru yo son'na ni watashi o setsunaku sasenaide isogana omoi afurechattara dou sun no? dou sun no? jama o suru hodo yuuhi wa nai kara semete watashi nari no saidai no eeru o zutto zutto tsunagaru kono omoi ga kawaranai you ni dakedo son'na ni watashi o kitai sa senaide motto ooki na yume michattara dou sun no? dou sun no? hitorijime shichaitai kurai no kimochi osae nagara kyou mo kogareru son'na ni watashi o setsunakusa senaide motto anata o suki ni nattemo iidesu ka kidzuite yo Lyrics In English Don’t Make Me Expect So Much Don’t make me expect so much… Is it okay for me to fall deeper in love with you? The setting sun is bigger than usual today. I wanted you to see it, too. I guess there must be a light out there shining down on you, somewhere in this world. I can’t hug you when times are tough but I’m always praying for you. Don’t make me so miserable… If these sudden feelings overflow then what’ll I do? What’ll I do? The setting sun isn’t there to get in my way so I’ll at least let out a massive yell. It’s just like me. My feelings always tie me to you. I pray they’ll never change. Still, Don’t make me expect so much… If I have even grander dreams then what’ll I do? What’ll I do? My feelings are so strong I want you all to myself. While forcing them down, I’ll long for you again today. Don’t make me so miserable… Is it okay for me to fall deeper in love with you? Notice me! Lyrics In Indonesian Jangan Membuat Saya Berharap Terlalu Banyak Jangan membuat saya berharap begitu banyak ... Situs Apakah boleh saya jatuh cinta lebih dalam dengan Anda? Situs Situs Matahari terbenam lebih besar dari biasanya hari ini. Saya ingin Anda melihatnya juga. Saya kira pasti ada lampu di luar Situs menyinari Anda, di suatu tempat di dunia ini. Situs Saya tidak bisa memeluk Anda saat masa sulit tetapi saya selalu berdoa untuk Anda. Situs Jangan membuatku sangat sedih ... Situs Jika perasaan tiba-tiba ini meluap lalu apa yang akan saya lakukan? Apa yang akan saya lakukan? Matahari terbenam tidak ada di sana untuk menghalangi saya jadi saya setidaknya akan berteriak. Sama seperti saya. Situs Perasaan saya selalu mengikat saya untuk Anda. Situs Saya berdoa mereka tidak akan pernah berubah. Situs Situs Masih, Jangan membuat saya berharap begitu banyak ... Situs Jika saya memiliki impian yang lebih besar lalu apa yang akan saya lakukan? Apa yang akan saya lakukan? Perasaan saya sangat kuat sehingga saya ingin Anda semua untuk diri saya sendiri. Situs Sementara memaksa mereka turun, saya akan merindukan Anda lagi hari ini. Situs Jangan membuatku sangat sedih ... Situs Apakah boleh saya jatuh cinta lebih dalam dengan Anda? Situs Situs Perhatikan saya! Trivia *This song is included in the album "ラリルレロケット". *This song's literal translation is: Don't make me expect so much. Category:Songs